Shopping and Revelations
by sheltie
Summary: My first Jurato fic. It starts as a shopping trip, but ends up to be more.


**Shopping and Revelations**

**By: Sheltie**

**A/N: my first Jurato fic**

_I don't own Digimon_

Takato had no idea how he was dragged to the mall on a Saturday, but all he knew was that he had to get out. He somehow said yes to Jeri when she asked him if he would go to the mall with her. He must've been distracted by the card battle he was having with Rika to notice.

"Come Takato, we have couple more stores to go to" Jeri said breaking the gogglehead tamer from his thoughts

"Coming" Takato said sighing

"You can't be tired now Takato, we've just gotten started" Jeri said smiling

_Where's a wild Digimon when you need one?_ Takato thought

Jeri tugged his arm and led him into another store that just screamed girly and an hour or a day later, since he lost track of time, they were out of the store and on to the next.

"Jeri? How many more stores are we going to?" Takato whined

"Just a few more" Jeri answered simply

"But you didn't even buy anything in the last two" Takato complained

"I just wanted to see what they had" Jeri said simply

Takato groaned

"Quit being a baby" Jeri chided

Takato sat down in one of the open seats by the changing room as Jeri went in to try on a few things

_I've faced the D-Reaper and Parasimon, why can't I handle shopping with Jeri_ Takato thought as he rested his aching legs

"What do you think Takato?" Jeri asked startling the gogglehead

I, uh, um, ah" Takato stumbled out

Jeri knew Takato very well and knew that he thought that this skirt and blouse she was trying on was good on her.

"Thanks Takato, I never knew you had such good taste" Jeri teased

When she went back into the changing room Takato was a bit of a wreck. He had no idea Jeri could look so good. His mind was a swirl of thoughts and emotions that he never had dealt with. He still was in turmoil when Jeri came back.

"I think I'm going to buy this since you liked it so much" Jeri said smiling

Takato's was response was to blush until he looked like a ripe tomato

--

A couple stores later and the two headed to the food court to recharge the ol' batteries as Jeri said.

"What would you like Jeri?" Takato asked as he looked at the menu

"I think I'll get that chicken salad" Jeri said

"Alright, you grab a table and I'll get it for you" Takato said

"You don't have to do that" Jeri said blushing slightly

"But I want to" Takato said smiling

Jeri just sighed and nodded

_He such a gentleman_ Jeri thought as she looked for an open table

Twenty minutes later Takato came back with two meals, one for him and the other for her.

"Tuck in" Takato said

Jeri rolled her eyes

--

"So how many stores are we going to?" Takato asked hoping it was only one or two

Jeri cocked her head to the side in thought as she sucked her plastic spoon of the ice cream Takato bought her after their meal.

"I don't know, maybe three or four more"

Takato sunk into his seat

"Three or four more, Jeri are you trying to kill me?" he whined

Jeri rolled her eyes

"Really Takato, it's not that bad. Besides you could do with the exercise" Jeri said

"But I get enough of that fighting wild ones" Takato moaned

Jeri said nothing and got up ready for more shopping.

--

Now dragging his feet Takato settled in a nearby seat to wait for Jeri to come out of the changing room.

_Where do girls get the energy to shop_ Takato thought shaking his head

Takato ended up dozing in the chair no noticing Jeri coming out of the dressing room

_He's so cute when he's asleep_ Jeri thought

Jeri leaned in and gently shook Takato awake only to have him muttered something, which made Jeri shake the boy a little hard. That got him up.

"Hey Jeri, are you done yet?" Takato asked stretching

"Yes I am, now let's get going" Jeri said smiling

Takato followed Jeri out of the store and wondered what she was smiling about, but his answer was soon answered in the next store.

"You want me to do what?" Takato shouted

Jeri rolled her eyes

"I want you to try this on" Jeri said holding out a pair of slacks and shirt that she picked out

"Jeri, I promised to go shopping with you, not to try on clothes" Takato whined

Jeri pouted

This weaken the resolve of the goggleheaded tamer and he took the offered clothes and headed to the changing rooms. When he came out Jeri examined him like a sculptor examines their sculpture. This made Takato very nervous as Jeri was muttering to herself and then without a word to him she rushed off and came back a few minutes later with her hand full of clothes.

Takato's eyes bugged out

"Here try these on" Jeri said

Takato sighed and took the clothes and headed back into the changing room, but what he turned around he saw Jeri following him.

"Jeri, what are you doing?" Takato said nervously

"I need to be there so I can tell you what shirt and pants to wear" Jeri answered

Takato's young mind, which was now changing into a hormonal teen started to get images that shouldn't be there.

Jeri read the look and rolled her eyes

"Get your mind out of the gutter Takato, I'm going to be just outside the changing room" Jeri said

Takato's cheeks redden

--

As Takato changed through many clothes combinations with Jeri helpful advice he found himself buy three shirts, two pairs of jeans, and a new set of goggles.

He had no idea how Jeri did it, but she talked him into doing this, and this sadly left him with very little money now and he had to start saving again to be able to get some new cards.

"Come on Takato, we're almost done" Jeri said

Takato sighed in relief

Two stores later and nothing bought Jeri asked Takato to head to the bathroom and change into some of his new clothes. This perplexed the gogglehead tamer, but did as he was told. When he came out he saw that Jeri was nowhere in sight. This made him wonder where she was until she stepped out of the women's restroom wearing her new outfit.

Takato's reaction to it was the same when he first saw it. He was dazed.

Jeri giggled, "I'm glad you like it still, but we have to get going or we'll be late"

Takato nodded and followed Jeri without knowing where he was exactly going

When they reached their destination it turned out to be a restaurant, a very nice restaurant. Jeri ed Takato in and he found that his parents were there, but just them Jeri's parents were also there also along with Henry's and Rika's with their parents present too.

"What's going on here?" Takato asked confused

Well, Takato it's kind of complicated, but a long time ago our families made an agreement with one another that we'd get married one day" Jeri said shyly

Takato's eyes bugged out

"What?! You mean our parents had us betrothed to one another and I didn't know anything about it" Takato said

"I'm amazed that you know that word gogglehead" Rika commented with a smirk

Takato shook his head and tried to wrap his mind over this surprise

"Yes Takato, we're betrothed and I know that it isn't done at all really these days, but our parents thought it was for the best" Jeri said

Takato sighed as he contemplated on what his life was now going to be

"So we're going to married as soon as we're adults" Takato said

Jeri nodded

"Okay, this a very big shock, but what I want to know now is why is Rika and Henry here?" Takato asked

"We thought since you're a very close with Rika and Henry that it would be rude not to include them and since we're good friend with their parents it would be a tamer family thing" Mie Matsuki said

Takato now understood and that was right. Since the D-reaper the families of the tamers became close to one another. It was like a very big family.

"Takato, say something? What do you think of us getting married?" Jeri asked with worry in her eyes

Takato had to think hard for this was a big decision it made fighting the D-reaper look small. As he thought he knew that he'd probably not like any other girl like he liked Jeri and even though he was young, maybe too young to be thinking of love and marriage he didn't think this was wrong.

"Jeri, if you'll have me I'd like to be your husband when the time comes" Takato said

Jeri squealed and pulled Takato into a hug

**End**

**A/N: That's my first Jurato fic I hope you like it I decided to write something I haven't written before. Please let me know by pressing that review button. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
